


Cherry Red

by Holly_Bee



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Charlie's Angels - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: Office shenanigans. Kelly has a plan.





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

Kelly leaned a little further over the bar. Sabrina diverted her eyes a little more deliberately. Kelly reached over the bar, lightly brushing her arm across Bri's. She grabbed up a round, juicy, succulent red cherry, and, grabbing the stem, popped it into her mouth. Then popped it back out. Several times she popped it in, out, in, out, each time with a satisfying sucking sound. Then she slowly drew it across her lips, back and forth across the top one, and then the bottom one. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and it made the same sound as the cherry had.

"Mmm. That tastes good."

"I bet it does."

"I meant the cherry."

"So did I."

"Do you want to try?" She held out the half bitten cherry. Sabrina had to look up now.

"No thanks. I have all this work to finish." Sabrina turned around on her swivel chair, studiously looking through the papers she had in a folder.

"I taste good, too."

Sabrina's head snapped up. "What?"

"I said 'I taste good too.' The cherry was delicious...but...not as good the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Which was?"

"You. Why are you making me work so hard?"

"I said, I have work. And," her voice shook, "we can't do anything here."

"Why not?"

"Because they'd know. And it's just...wrong and kinda gross. I mean, people sit here."

"They wouldn't know. We'd be careful."

Kelly stripped off her clothes slowly, as if she were a dancer in a striptease performance, even though no one was looking at her, least of all Sabrina. Kelly walked slowly over to Sabrina and straddled her on the chair. She stared at the pointed profile of her lover.

"You're so beautiful."

"No...you are."

"Then why won't you do me? Can't you feel that I need you?"

"I don't want you to need me...I want you to want me."

"I do want you. I need you and I want you. Isn't that best of all?"

"Oh, Kelly..." Sabrina gasped. "I'm so wet." She reached out and touched the breasts that Kelly had been enticing her with all night.

"Then let me touch you." Kelly reached down, slipping her fingers under the edge of Sabrina's slacks.

"No, I can't. I can wait. We'll do it...later. At my apartment."

"Damn it, Bri. I want you now. You want me too. It's perfect timing, really, no one's here."

"Okay, okay fine. God, I really want you. But my conscience will hate me forever."

Kelly laughed her twinkly laugh. "I'm sure you'll forget all about that in approximately five seconds."

For the first time since Kelly had started her seduction campaign, Bri looked up. Taking in the wet, naked form of her lover, her eyelids fluttered shut. Then Kelly jammed her fingers inside of Bri. She really was wet. Her moans turned Kelly on to an almost painful degree, and she couldn't wait till it was her turn. But Sabrina came first.

Sabrina had lost the game. And Kelly was sure to come up with a just punishment.


End file.
